Filth In The Beauty
by Nerd Girl 1
Summary: This is a songfic. "Filth in the Beauty" by GazettE. WARNING: Contains incest. Murdoc suddenly realizes that he has feelings for Noodle. The lust deep within his soul makes him do something he will regret.


_**The reverse side of beauty,**_

_**It dyed by beloved filth**_

Murdoc watched as Noodle paraded around the house wearing some tight fitting shorts and a top that showed off her belly. "C'mere luv. Lemme get a good look at you" He called to the budding teen. She happily bounced over. "Yes Murdoc-san?" she asked. He touched her cheek and ran his lanky hand along her jawline. "You've grown up, so much…" He ran his fingers down her neck to her chest and brushed them over her breasts, which were still growing.

_**Genwaku no umi shizuda hotaru **_

_**Hitei wa yokkyuu ue no uso**_

_**(Into a sea of allure the firefly sank **_

_**Your denial is a lie in desire)**_

_She's just a little girl! But she's so sexy for her age… That doesn't matter! If Lardass finds out he'll rip your dick off! _Murdoc mentally scolded his actions earlier. He's slowly losing his mind. He tries to deny his feeling towards the guitarist, but the lust deep in his soul won't allow it.

_**Mujunde somaru taion **_

_**Risei wo yaburu aibuni**_

_**(Your body heat stains you with contradiction. **_

_**Reason is torn apart by a caress)**_

While he sat there in a mental argument, despite how horny he was, Murdoc somehow overcame his lust for Noodle. Almost as soon as he had an epiphany, all of the logic he had in his brain was thrown away when Noodle came up to him and touched his thigh to get his attention. "You okay Murdoc?" "Yeah. How about we practice for your video, eh?"

_**Ordori tokekomu haru wa fui ni **_

_**Kegarawashiku…My mind which falls**_

_**(The spring blurs into a dance, **_

_**and suddenly feels dirty…My mind which falls)**_

Murdoc watched Noodle intensely as she practices her DARE dance for the video. Unlike now, he used to look at her like another annoying teen dancing a cute dance. Now, the way she's moving her hips is getting to him. Murdoc tried desperately to think like he used to, but he couldn't. He was quickly losing his mind.

_**Your seed and my seed never mixes**_

_**The connection of this blood is eternal**_

"How about we go to my room?" Murdoc asks Noodle. "Uh, okay." Noodle agreed, unaware of what was about to happen to her. _She's like your daughter. So… What if you get her pregnant? Everyone will know it's yours, and the child will be yours always and forever. _Noodle sat on Murdoc's bed. He looked on his dresser in search of a condom and found one. _Problem solved._

_**You cannot finish suppressing the desire**_

_**To true daughter… [Sexual disgrace]**_

Murdoc made one last attempt to make his attraction to Noodle go way. He lightly pushed her on the bed and began to kiss and lick her neck and collar. "W-what are you doing?!" Noodle asked shoked. "Shhh, just relax..." Murdoc said in a surprisingly comforting voice as he unhooked her bra. "Murdoc this isn't right." Noodle tried to push the older man off of her, but he was too strong. He undid her belt buckle and zipper. One last thought ran thought the back of his mind. _She's like a daughter. _"Please Murdoc… Stop…" Noodle begged as Murdoc let his tongue slither along her jawline.

_**Toiki fusagu myakuutsu "ue" wa **_

_**Wakari aenu guren wo motomu**_

_**(Throbbing "hunger" suppresses my sighs **_

_**Forever seeking to understand the crimson lotus) **_

Murdoc's erection was throbbing as he got the last of Noodle's clothes off. He put the condom on, making sure to block the only exit in the room. Because she was scared of him, Noodle didn't try to fight him. He shuffled back over to the bed and laid the guitarist's naked body down. He slowly made his way in. "OW!" she hissed in pain. He had broken her hymen.

_**Closet mind is disorted by instability…**_

_**Please release me before breaking…**_

Murdoc's psyche is in complete and utter chaos. He begged to God, Satan, whoever that is hearing him to break him free of this cycle of defilement.

_**How long… **_

_**In humiliation**_

_**The countless fatal scar was born**_

_How long will it be until Russ or Stuart finds out? _This thought ran through Murdoc's mind as he pulled his clothes on and sent Noodle on her way. _It feels like I can't find a woman so I have to resort to a little girl…_ Murdoc shook his head at himself. _The worst part of this is that I'm starting to think that Noodle is starting to like it._

_**Prohibited bud…**_

_**Reckless driving cucumber… [Sexual disgrace]**_

Murdoc truly cared for Noodle. He knew she was off limits, but his lust made him break that law. It was like his erection was controlling his actions. Somewhere in his heart he felt ashamed of himself.

_**The kin collapses…**_

_**Near relatives on death**_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Russel's pissed voice boomed. He found out about Murdoc and Noodle. He had Murdoc by his throat, choking him. Once Murdoc passed out, Russel dropped him on the ground and kicked him. "You better not _ever _do this to Baby Girl again!" he hissed. The band was not speaking to each other. _There's only one way to end this…_ Murdoc thought to himself.

_**The smell of a cigarette smell breath & shit  
Moment that bitter white jam is mixed  
Inside of a brain caused an error  
and goes mad by the sweet bug**_

Murdoc still couldn't keep his hands off of Noodle. He was addicted to the sex. The smell of cigarettes, the sound of the panting, and the aroma of sweat filled his senses. The feeling of semen stirring up in his loins… He couldn't control the lust that took over his brain when this happens.

_**Kubi wo hawasu shitasakito te **_

_**Nozomu hyoujou guren ni somare **_

_**(Your hands and tongue creep along my neck **_

_**I want to dye your face crimson)**_

One day, the feeling of Noodle licking and sucking at his neck pissed him off to the core. He thought about the band not speaking and the how Russel choked him out that day. _If it wasn't for her flirting with me all this would have never happened! This _must _end. _Murdoc fumed to himself.

_**Closet mind is distorted instability  
please release me before breaking.  
So long...  
In humiliation**_

_**The final art is your dead face.**_

**Dad which fell to the trap.**

Murdoc couldn't take it anymore! The past few months were hell. Having to sneak Noodle to his room or Winnie when he needed a fix, the band not speaking, and anytime he got near Russ he'd beat him up had made Murdoc snap. One day while Noodle was in her room listening to music, Murdoc bust down her door. He had a pistol and aimed for her head. Once she noticed him, panic ran through her body. Before she could beg him to spare her, he pulled the trigger and killed her.

The insanity in his brain left, and he realized what he'd done. _I just killed the only daughter figure I had. I can't believe you! Why?! She was not only a daughter, but damned good guitarist. _The voices in Murdoc's head including his all badgered him for his actions. _If you weren't so horny none of this would've happened. If you never touched her none of this would be going on. If you would've stopped the first time none of this would've happened. _Then on top of the voices, guilt quickly built up until he couldn't take it anymore… He decided to do what was best before he snapped again.

He raised the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Author's Note: (EDIT) Okay, I saw how ff made my translation and foreign lyrics look, so I immediately took the tory down and changed it. I also fixed some areas that aggravated sorry for the inconvenience :( But anyway, I would like to point out that Noodle didn't really flirt with Murdoc. He was just blaming her for the situation he got them in. Hope you enjoyed it~**


End file.
